Le rêve d'Hermione Granger
by Mordigane
Summary: Hermione Granger ne sait plus. Rêve-t-elle dans son sommeil d'une possibilité de changer le passé, ou rêve-t-elle par son ambition de changer le futur ? Coincé dans une époque où elle ne sait plus où se situe la réalité, Hermione désespère. ( le rating peut évoluer jusqu'à M par moment tout est expliqué sur le premier chapitre)
1. Prologue

Hellow ! Ici Mordigane, la squatteuse du compte de Nessa (p'tite serpy) XD J'ai donc appris (enfin j'apprends encore) comment me servir de ce site, donc je transfère la fic ici ^^

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne détiens rien ( T_T), je gagne pas d'argent pour ce que je fais, aucune personnage ne m'appartiens, Bla Bla Bla.

**A propos de la fanfiction :** c'est donc une fanfiction Temporelle, dans le passé en compagnie des maraudeur qui se trouve sous vos yeux. Il y aura bien une romance, une dramione, mais qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite dans la fanfiction ^^

**Rating :** le rating est K+ mais il passera à certain passage de la fic à M pour cause de violence et torture explicites, je signalerais les passages en début de chapitre et avant et après le passage par de grand signe (genre des messages long en lettres majuscules) pour que les âmes sensibles puissent passer l'extrait.

Bonne lecture !

_**Prologue : La sorcière se laissa emporter dans un état de sommeil profond.**_

Des sorts, propulsés à toute vitesse, ne cessait de s'entre-croiser sur le champ de bataille, créant des explosions dévastatrices pour qui se trouvait à proximité et d'autres effets peu désirable. Les plus violents étaient généralement ceux dont les couleurs étaient opposées. Vert bois, vert kaki, pas de danger immédiat sur la combinaison elle-même. Violet bleu-turquoise, cela semblait déjà beaucoup plus dangereux et si elle en avait eu le temps, Hermione aurait tout fait pour s'éloigner du lieu de l'impact, qui se situait juste sur son côté gauche. Mais personne ne pouvait prévoir quels sorts se heurteraient et ces deux-là prirent la jeune femme par surprise. L'explosion déclenchée propulsa tous les combattants aux alentours, qu'ils soient pour la lumière ou les ombres.

Mais dans cette situation catastrophique, qui laissa Hermione dans l'incapacité de se battre, elle trouva un soupçon de chance qui la laissa étendue sur une périphérie du champ de bataille, loin donc des mangemorts et des sorts les plus virulents. La potion de Félix Felicis qu'elle avait absorbé semblait encore faire effet, bien qu'elle n'ait su éviter l'explosion. Mais on ne pouvait tout demander à « Félix », la potion ne pouvait accomplir de miracle et, en temps de guerre, échapper à une mort certaine sur trois dans un combat grâce à la potion était parfait.

Mais l'effet de la potion semblait s'épuiser, car elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps éveillé aussi jetât-elle un rapide sort de désillusion sur sa personne, heureusement qu'elle avait resserré sa main sur sa baguette durant l'explosion. Le sort ne la rendrait pas invisible, mais pour des yeux qui observaient simplement autour de soi, cela ferait l'affaire, jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre la retrouve. Car pour Hermione cela ne fessait aucun doute qu'on la retrouverait. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'autoriser à penser à une possible victoire de l'ennemie, bien qu'ils soient en nombre supérieur. Rien de mieux pour saper le morale, et donc celui des autres, et ses capacités. La Paix. Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas perdre. Pour un monde où les enfants pouvaient étudier à Poudlard normalement, pouvant terminé leur scolarité contrairement à elle, pouvant terminer des devoirs en retard sans s'inquiéter d'un professeur qui en voudrait à leur vie, pouvoir fureter à la bibliothèque sans que cela soit pour une question de vie ou de mort. Pour un monde où être Auror ne serait pas une nécessité, mais une envie de justice, où le ministère de la magie serait corrompue par des politiciens, il fallait se faire à l'idée qu'il y en aurait toujours, et non des mages noirs en puissance, où les medicomages soigneraient des blessures domestiques, des accidents de circulations, des blessé par des cambrioleurs et non requisitionnés pour les besoins de la guerre pour guérir et tuer. Un monde ou un enfant vivrait auprès de ses parents, peut être même de frères et soeurs. Un monde où il n'y aurait pas d'orphelin comme Harry Potter ou Neville Longdubat, de parents contraints d'oublier leurs enfants comme M. et Mme Granger ses propres parents, de famille contrainte d'enterrer ses enfants comme les Weasley, un monde où il n'y aurait pas de Colin Crivey, d'Hannah Boot, de Lavanda Brown et tous ces enfants sacrifiés et mort pour la guerre, un monde où finalement il n'y aurait pas de marque pâle et verdâtre flottant dans le ciel, sinistre message de terribles morts.

Oui, Hermione Granger rêvait de paix, d'un lieu où elle pourrait se reposer, panser ses blessures et réfléchir sur sa vie. Épuisée, la sorcière ferma ses yeux et se laissa emporter dans un état de sommeil profond.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et on poursuit avec le chapitre 1 !

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Hermione sentait la présence de quelqu'un près d'elle et elle ne savait pas réellement si c'était bien ou mal. En se réveillant, elle avait tout de suite eu conscience de qui elle était et de ce qui s'était passé avant, ce qu'elle se souvenait en tout cas. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à ressentir cette émotion dans les livres, où les personnages se réveille totalement ignorant de ce qui s'est passé la veille. Sous elle, elle avait tout d'abord sentit une surface douce et moelleuse un lit donc, d'une bonne qualité lui semblait-il puisque beaucoup plus confortable que ceux de la base. En même temps, faire plus confortable que ces lits n'étaient pas la tâche la plus difficile au monde. La jeune femme n'avait pas conscience de l'heure, ni même du jour, qu'il était et elle était apparemment parfaitement hydratée. Hermione était donc vraisemblablement entre les mains de l'ordre, on-ne-sait-où. La position des hôpitaux magiques et compagnie n'étaient révélées qu'à de rare personnes, plutôt inférieurs, mais de confiance dans la Résistance, pour éviter que l'information ne fuite vers l'autre camps, évitant ainsi des attentats monstrueux et monstrueusement mortels. Surement était-elle dans l'un d'eux.

Rassurée, Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'eut le temps de voir autre chose qu'une paire d'yeux bleu tendre se plonger dans les siens. Inconsciemment, sa respiration eut un heurt. Les sorciers aux yeux bleus étaient rares en Angleterre et à plus fortes raisons dans l'ordre, puisque les yeux bleus étaient des capacités génétiques rattachées aux sang-pur. Bien sûr, des né-moldues et des sang-mêlé possédaient aussi de tels yeux. Pourtant, Hermione n'avait absolument pas reconnu la personne qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle possédait de courts cheveux bruns lui tombait sur la nuque, ses yeux bleus. Elle était plutôt grande et habillée d'une robe classique de sorcier. Sur son visage plusieurs rides apparaissaient, que cela soit sur son front ou au coin de ses yeux. Hermione ne connaissait absolument pas cette femme et elle avait rencontré absolument toutes les personnes rentrant dans l'ordre du phœnix. Cette femme n'en fessait donc absolument pas partit.

Le cœur d'Hermione se sera. Où se trouvait-elle donc ? La chambre où elle se trouvait était décorée dans des tons pastels orange et jaune. Simple, elle comportait seulement le lit où Hermione se trouvait contre un mur, entre la porte et la fenêtre, une armoire en face et un bureau. Et cette femme qui la fixait avec un air inquiet assise sur une chaise auprès du lit, apparemment prise au bureau. Elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne savait rien d'elle. Et la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était un champ de bataille mortel creusé par des cratères magiques et des cadavres étendues sur le sol, une bataille dont, au final, elle ne savait pas qui en était sorti vainqueur.

« **Est-ce que tout va bien ?** »

Hermione ramena son regard sur la femme. Peu à peu, une idée se faisait un chemin dans son esprit. Une idée qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Pouvait-elle laisser le bénéfice du doute à cette femme ? Après tout, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dormait. Peut être avait-elle été plongé dans un coma magique ? Mais dans ce cas-là, Harry et Ron n'aurait-il pas veillé à ce qu'une personne qu'elle connaisse soit pressente à son réveil et non une nouvelle recrue, si elle était bien à l'ordre ? Peut être qu'aucune personne n'était disponible. Mais elle en doutait. Hermione savait. Elle savait qu'il y aurait toujours une personne de sa connaissance, même de vue pour soigner Harry, Ron ou elle-même, bien que cela ne lui plaise pas vraiment. La jeune sorcière aurait pu aussi être trouvée par des moldus, après que son sort de désillusions se soit effacé. Mais cela aussi, elle en doutait. Elle se trouvait après tout près d'un champ de bataille sorcier. Il ne restait donc qu'une solution viable. Elle était entre les mains de l'ennemie.

Cela aurait été difficile à croire pour d'autre. Une jolie chambre, un lit confortable, des teintes clairs pastels, une femme ayant dépassée la quarantaine depuis longtemps et ses yeux bleus tendre. Justement, trop tendre, trop sympathique trop confortable. Hermione, elle, une fois l'idée acceptée n'avait aucun mal à croire tout cela l'œuvre de Mangemorts. Après tout, il avait de la créativité pour torturer. Et Ils savaient que la bonne vielle torture dans les cachots ne servaient à rien contre Hermione. Le sort qu'elle s'était jetée ne pouvait être brisé par la force. Alors, maintenant, ils tentaient d'obtenir ses secrets en l'amadouant, en la fessant croire en sécurité. Elle ne prononcerait pas un mot. Pas un. Car il y avait de l'espoir encore, en son cœur. Si les Mangemorts tentaient d'en savoir plus, c'est qu'Harry était toujours vivant, au moins lui. La résistance sans Harry, ce n'était plus la résistance. Le jeune garçon était, bien malgré lui, leur étendard, leur espoir, leur fierté et leur force. S'il venait à disparaître, lui, l'Élue, celui qui devait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout était perdue, finit, pour la Résistance.

Pas un mot.

« **Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Tu es capable de parler ?** »

La sincérité qui se lisait dans son regard aurait presque pu y faire croire Hermione. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait, la jeune femme ne voyait que le vice dans ce regard, surement emprunté à une vielle moldue par polynectar. Elle était tout de même impressionnée ils avaient apparemment réellement besoin de ces informations, pour que le scénario soit aussi bien travaillé. Polynectar de très bonne qualité à ce qu'elle voyait, chambre ordonnée et sans mécanisme de défenses et d'espionnage apparent, très belle illusion de ciel magnifiquement bleu à travers la fenêtre. Oui, leur scénario était très bien travaillé. Mais ils avaient oublié une chose. La Résistance n'était pas simplement une organisation qui se cachait quelque part et tentait de leur résister. La Résistance prenait ses précautions et avait son département de recherche en sorts avancés. Et surtout, elle était Hermione Granger, la sorcière reconnue comme étant la plus intelligente de sa génération et surtout une personne très attachée aux règlements. Et s'il y avait bien des règles importantes, c'étaient celles de sécurité.

Voilà les règles qu'elle respectait le plus, tout comme l'entière population de la Résistance. Et l'une de ses règles étaient que chaque membre était toujours pris en charge, autant que possible, par une personne connue au moins de vue. Ce pourquoi les repas se prenaient tous ensemble et tous étaient présentés aux membres importants de la Résistance, afin de pouvoir obtenir de l'aide pour eux à tout moment. En territoire inconnu, sans possibilité apparente de s'enfuir, la règle élémentaire était de ne pas prononcer un mot et Surtout ne pas provoquer, si possible, l'ennemie. Rien de mieux pour se faire infliger des blessures gratuites par son bourreau. Et pour les petits membres de la Résistance, qui ne maitrisait pas encore ou ne pouvait pas l'occlumancie, se plonger si possible dans un état sans pensée, comme le sommeil profond, afin d'éviter que des pics de legimencie ne révèle tous ses secrets.

Hermione sentait bien qu'on lui avait retiré sa baguette et celle posée sur la table de chevet, si elle était bien la sienne, était surement bridée. La femme la regardait toujours, de ce faux air inquiet qui marquait ce visage. Pas un instant Hermine ne croisa son regard depuis son réveil. Pas question de donner la moindre chance à l'ennemie de tenter de percer son esprit et ses défenses. Qui savait qui se cachait derrière ce visage ? Bellatrix Lestrange ? Théodore Nott ? Narcissa Malefoy ? Elle ne préférait pas savoir à vrai dire. Si l'un de ces trois-là, véritable maitre legimens et membre du cercle rapproché de Voldemort, était auprès d'elle, elle préférait ne rien faire. La « femme » finit par se lever et sortir de la pièce. Aussitôt Hermione fut en alerte. Était-ce un piège ? Oui surement. Devait-elle si jeter ? Oui, mais avec précaution. La fenêtre était surement le plus évident : l'illusion du beau jardin ensoleillé donnait surement sur leur repaire, c'était la sortie la plus évidente. La porte était donc le chemin qu'elle devait prendre. La sorcière jeta un regard sur sa baguette. Malheureusement inutile de la prendre, car surement bridée et surtout entourée de sortilège, comme le charme du Cridurut*.

D'un geste alerte, elle sauta du lit où elle se trouvait, entièrement habillé, de pieds en cape, des mêmes affaires qu'elle avait avant. Elle trouva ses chaussures au pied de son lit, mais ne les enfila pas. La moindre chose qui lui avait été retirée était un danger et un piège possible et Hermione n'avait pas du tout le temps pour désamorcer ces pièges, ni le matériel. Elle resta donc en chaussette et s'approcha de la porte. Rapidement elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre. Cela ne servait à rien de tenter d'ouvrir la porte doucement, la porte était surement munie d'alarme et si des personnes se trouvent derrière, mieux vaut bénéficier d'un effet de surprise. La jeune femme ouvrit donc précipitamment la porte et se précipita dans un couloir ensoleillé qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de détaillé. La porte de la chambre était face à une balustrade et l'escalier se situait à sa droite. Elle se précipita vers ce dernier et dévala les marches. Personne en vue pour l'instant. Miracle ou piège ? Hermione craignait le pire. Au bas des escaliers, elle fit une pause le temps de chercher la sortie des yeux. Sois de l'autre coté de la pièce ou elle avait déboulé, dans la pièce de droite. Elle repartit aussitôt, passa la porte déjà ouverte du hall d'entrée et se cogna violemment contre une personne.

Si près du but.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle possédait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux marron clair. Son visage était légèrement rond, sans être poupin, il était grand surtout vu du sol et portait une robe noire classique de sorcier, arborant l'écusson du ministère de la magie et du département de recherche, un flacon vert de potion accompagné d'une baguette magique diagonale. Le visage de cet homme, tout comme celui de la femme, portait des marques de vieillesse. Derrière lui, la porte était ouverte sur un petit jardin et un portail noir donnant sur le dehors. Elle avait encore une chance. D'un mouvement, Hermione s'accroupit et se releva aussitôt pour plonger dehors. Mais elle ne mit jamais le nez dehors. D'un geste leste, l'homme passa son bras devant la jeune sorcière qui se plia, le souffle coupé sur le bras de l'homme, qui en profita pour la ramener plus loin dans le hall. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas abandonner et elle se débattit furieusement pour échapper à la poigne de son ennemie. Au moment où elle réussit à se défaire, l'espoir en son cœur, le sorcier cessa de vouloir la retenir physiquement et sortit d'un geste nonchalant mais rapide sa baguette.

« **Petrificus totalus.** »

Hermione retomba lourdement sur le sol, les yeux grands ouvert et emplit d'espoir, mais envahit aussi par le désespoir, une main tendue et ouverte l'autre serré fortement.

« **Allons jeune fille, pourquoi quitter si vite notre maison ? Nous méritons quelques explications il me semble.**

-**William ?** Cira la femme depuis l'étage

-**C'est moi ! Notre invité surprise a voulu nous faussé compagnie** »

Des pas précipités retentirent dans l'escalier. Hermione ne connaissait pas de Mangemorts du nom de William. Sois c'était un nouveau chargé de l'empêcher de s'enfuir, soit un nom de code. La femme arriva, elle le sentit dans son dos.

«** Merlin, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était sortie...**

-**Et elle tentait de s'enfuir. Peut importe ton avis Aline, cette jeune fille cache quelque chose.** »

Après avoir fermé la porte, l'homme revint vers elle et lança un « enervatum » sur Hermione. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, Hermione se précipita vers la porte, désormais fermée par un sort. Paniquée, la jeune fille se retourna, face aux deux personnes. Elle tenta de courir vers une fenêtre du salon qui se situait de l'autre coté de la porte d'entré, mais l'homme l'attrapa brutalement par la taille pour l'empêcher de fuir. L'espoir d'Hermione de pouvoir s'enfuir s'amaigrissait à perte de vue. Elle se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, hurlant à plein poumons toute sa rancœur et sa peur, suppliant et insultant l'homme tour à tour, tentait même de lui voler sa baguette. Mais elle n'arrivait qu'à se fatiguer, sous le faux regard dessolé de la femme. Ils persistaient dans leur farce. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, la mort dans l'âme et dans ses yeux, la sorcière se laissa finalement reconduire à la chambre qu'elle avait occupée, secouée de sanglots irréguliers.

_*Le charme du Cridurut ( Angl. Caterwauling Charm ) est un enchantement servant à alerter si une personne pénètre dans une zone protégée par le sort._

_On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite !_


End file.
